1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide photographic photosensitive material (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to as a xe2x80x9cphotosensitive materialxe2x80x9d) and coating property thereof, and in particular, it relates to a photosensitive material that is excellent in high-speed coating suitability and has a coated surface in good condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large amounts of various kinds of surfactants have been added in photosensitive materials, and it is an important problem from the standpoint of environmental protection that the total addition amount of the surfactants is reduced. However, the surfactants achieve various functions, and the reduction of the addition amounts thereof brings about such problems caused by increase of surface tension that formation of uniform coated films is failed due to runout of a coating liquid upon high-speed coating, the property of the coated surface is deteriorated, and the dispersion stability of various kinds of additives is deteriorated thereby causing formation of insoluble matters by aggregation of the additives, which results in deterioration in the photograph quality. The high-speed coating suitability deeply relates to the surface tension, and in general, the coating suitability is improved when the surface tension is 35 dyne/cm or less. The surface tension relates to the addition amount of the surfactant, and a large amount thereof is necessarily added for the high-speed coating. As a result, various problems are involved that deterioration of the surface property of the coated film due to formation of aggregated matters, and elution and accumulation of the surfactant in the processing liquid upon development processing causing formation of insoluble matters in the liquid.
The invention has been made to solve the problems associated with the conventional techniques and to attain the following objects. A first object of the invention is to provide a silver halide photographic photosensitive material, in which the surface tension is effectively reduced by addition of a small amount of a surfactant to obtain solubility and coating property that are sufficiently suitable for production and photographic quality.
Namely, the present invention provides a silver halide photographic photosensitive material comprising a support, a photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer formed on at least one surface of the support, and a surface protective layer formed on the surface of the support, wherein the silver halide photographic photosensitive material contains at least one compound represented by the following general formula (1) and at least one compound represented by the following general formula (2). 
wherein in the general formula (1), R represents an alkyl group substituted with an atom or an atomic group other than fluorine, or an unsubstituted alkyl group; Raf represents a perfluoroalkylene group; W represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom; La represents an unsubstituted or substituted alkylene group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyleneoxy group or a divalent group combining these group; one of A and B represents a hydrogen atom, and the other thereof represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M; M represents a cation or a hydrogen atom; and Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group. 
In the general formula (2), R31 represents an alkyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms or an alkenyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms; R32 may be the same or different with each other and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having from 7 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms; l1 represents an integer of from 1 to 10; m1 represents an integer of from 0 to 30; n1 represents an integer of from 0 to 4; e represents an integer of 0 or 1; Z31 represents OSO3M or SO3M; and M represents a cation.
In one aspect, the present invention provides the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, wherein the compound represented by the general formula (1) is a compound represented by the following general formula (3). 
In the general formula (3), R1 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having a total carbon number of from 6 to 15, provided that R1 does not represents an alkyl group substituted with a fluorine atom; Rf represents a perfluoroalkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; one of X1 and X2 represents a hydrogen atom, and the other thereof represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M; M represents a cation or a hydrogen atom; Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group; and n represents an integer of from 1 to 8.
In another aspect, the present invention provides the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, wherein Rf in the general formula (3) is a perfluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
Further, the present invention provides a silver halide photographic photosensitive material comprising a support, a photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer formed on at least one surface of the support, and a surface protective layer formed on the surface of the support, wherein the silver halide photographic photosensitive material contains at least one compound represented by the following general formula (A) and at least one compound represented by the following general formula (2). 
In the general formula (A), R1 and R2 each independently represent a fluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to 11 fluorine atoms; R3 and R4 each independently represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; one of A and B represents a hydrogen atom, and the other represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M; M represents a hydrogen atom or a cation; and Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group. 
In the general formula (2), R31 represents an alkyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms or an alkenyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms; R32 may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having from 7 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms; 11 represents an integer of from 1 to 10; m1 represents an integer of from 0 to 30; n1 represents an integer of from 0 to 4; e represents an integer of 0 or 1; Z31 represents OSO3M or SO3M; and M represents a cation.
In another aspect, the present invention provides the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, wherein at least one of a front surface and a back surface has a surface electric resistance of from 1010xcexa9 to 1015xcexa9.
Further, in another aspect, the present invention provides the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, wherein at least one of the surface protective layer and a hydrophilic colloid layer, that is other than the surface protective layer, contains at least one nonionic surfactant represented by the following general formula (4):
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(Axe2x80x94(B)nxe2x80x94R)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General Formula (4)
In the general formula (4), m represents an integer of 1 or 2; n represents an integer of from 1 to 60; R represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms; Rxe2x80x2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, or a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms; A represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94; R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group; and B represents an oxyalkylene group.
The invention will be described in detail below.
The silver halide photographic material of the invention contains a support having on at least one surface thereof at least one photosensitive silver halide emulsion layer, and a surface protective layer. The silver halide photographic material of the invention may comprise a hydrophilic colloid layer, that comprises a hydrophilic colloid and is a different layer from the surface protective layer. The silver halide photographic material of the invention contains at least two kinds of surfactants that are different from each other. One of the surfactants (hereinafter, referred to as type 1) is one having a fluorcalklyl group or a fluoroalkylene group. The other thereof (hereinafter, referred to as type 2) is an anionic surfactant containing ethyleneoxy repeating units and having an alkyloxy group or an alkylcarbonyl group at an end thereof. Preferably, the silver halide photographic material of the invention contains the type 1 and type 2 surfactants in at least one of the surface protective layer and the hydrophilic colloid layer.
The surfactants will be described in detail below.
1. Surfactant
1-1. Surfactant of Type 1
The surfactant of type 1 of the invention is a fluorine surfactant and is represented by the general formula (1), the general formula (3) or the general formula (A).
(1) Surfactant Represented by General Formula (1)
The surfactant represented by the general formula (1) will be firstly described. 
In the general formula (1), R represents an alkyl group substituted with an atom or an atomic group other than fluorine, or an unsubstituted alkyl group. The substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group represented by R may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. The substituent is not limited and is preferably an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom (preferably a chlorine atom), a carboxylate ester group, a carbonamide group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbamoyl group and a phosphate ester group. R is more preferably an unsubstituted alkyl group. The group represented by R preferably has from 2 to 30 carbon atoms, from 4 to 20 carbon atoms, and further preferably from 6 to 15 carbon atoms.
In the general formula (1), Raf represents a perfluoroalkylene group. The perfluoroalkylene group herein is a group obtained by substituting all hydrogen atoms of an alkylene group by fluorine atoms. The perfluoroalkylene group may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. The group represented by Raf preferably has 10 or less carbon atoms, and more preferably 8 or less carbon atoms.
In the general formula (1), W represents a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom, and preferably a fluorine atom. In the general formula (1), one of A and B represents a hydrogen atom, and the other thereof represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M.
M represents a cation. Preferred examples of the cation represented by M include an alkali metal ion (such as a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion), an alkaline earth metal ion (such as a barium ion and a calcium ion) and an ammonium ion. Among these, a lithium ion, a sodium ion, a potassium ion and an ammonium ion are preferred, and a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion are more preferred, which can be appropriately selected depending on the total number of carbon atoms, the substituents and the extent of branch of the alkyl group of the surfactant represented by the general formula (1). In the case where the total carbon number of R, La and Raf is 16 or more, in particular, the use of a lithium ion is excellent from the standpoint of improvements of both the solubility (particularly in water) and the antistatic function or the coating uniformity.
Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group. Examples of the substituent therefor include those described for R. In the case where Lb represents an alkylene group, it preferably has a carbon number or 2 or less and preferably unsubstituted, and it is more preferably a methylene group. Lb most preferably represents a single bond.
In the surfactant represented by the general formula (1) it is preferred that the preferred embodiments of R, Raf, La, A and B are combined.
(2) Surfactant Represented by General Formula (3)
In the surfactant represented by the general formula (1), a surfactant represented by the following general formula (3) is particularly preferred. 
In the general formula (3), R1 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having a total carbon number of 6 or more, provided that R1 does not represents an alkyl group substituted with a fluorine atom. The substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group represented by R1 may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. Examples of the substituent include an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom other than a fluorine atom, a carboxylate ester group, a carbonamide group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbonyl group and a phosphate ester group.
In the general formula (3), the substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group represented by R1 preferably has a total carbon number of from 6 to 24. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted alkyl group having from 6 to 24 carbon atoms include a n-hexyl group, a n-heptyl group, a n-octyl group, a tert-octyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group, a n-nonyl group, a 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl group, a n-decyl group, a n-dodecyl group, a cetyl group, a hexadecyl group, a 2-hexyldecyl group, an octadecyl group, an eicosyl group, a 2-octyldodecyl group, a docosyl group, tetracosyl group, 2-decyltetradecyl group, a tricosyl group, a cyclohexyl group and a cycloheptyl group. Preferred examples of the substituted alkyl group having a total carbon number including that of the substituent of from 6 to 24 include a 2-hexenyl group, an oleyl group, a linoleyl group, a linolenyl group, a benzyl group, a xcex2-phenethyl group, a 2-methoxyethyl group, a 4-phenylbutyl group, a 4-acetoxyethyl group, a 6-phenoxyhexyl group, a 12-phenyldodecyl group, a 18-phenyloctadecyl group, a 12-(p-chlorophenyl)dodecyl group and a 2-(diphenylphosphate)ethyl group.
In the general formula (3), the substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group represented by R1 more preferably has a total carbon number of from 6 to 18. Preferred examples of the unsubstituted alkyl group having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms include a n-hexyl group, a cyclohexyl group, a n-heptyl group, a n-octyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group, a n-nonyl group, a 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl group, a n-decyl group, a n-dodecyl group, a cetyl group, a hexadecyl group, a 2-hexyldecyl group, an octadecyl group and a 4-tert-butylcyclohexyl group. Preferred examples of the substituted alkyl group having a total carbon number of from 6 to 18 include a phenethyl group, a 6-phenoxyhexyl group, a 12-phenyldodecyl group, an oleyl group, a linoleyl group and linolenyl group. Among these, R1 preferably represents a n-hexyl group, a cyclohexyl group, a n-heptyl group, a n-octyl group, a 2-ethylhexyl group, a n-nonyl group, a 1,1,3-trimethylhexyl group, a n-decyl group, a n-dodecyl group, a cetyl group, a hexadecyl group, a 2-hexyldecyl group, an octadecyl group, an oleyl group, a linoleyl group and a linolenyl group, and particularly preferably represents a linear, cyclic or branched unsubstituted alkyl group having from 8 to 16 carbon atoms.
In the general formula (3), Rf represents a perfluoroalkyl group having 6 or less carbon atoms. The perfluoroalkyl group herein is a group obtained by substituting all hydrogen atoms of an alkyl group by fluorine atoms. The alkyl group in the perfluoroalkyl group may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. Examples of the perfluoroalkyl group represented by Rf include a trifluoromethyl group, a pentafluoroethyl group, a heptafluoro-n-propyl group, a heptafluoroisopropyl group, a nonafluoro-n-pentyl group, an undecafluoro-n-pentyl group, a tridecafluoro-n-hexyl group and an undecafluorocyclohexyl group. Among these, a perfluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms is preferred (such as a pentafluoroethyl group, a heptafluoro-n-propyl group heptafluoroisopropyl group and a nonafluoro-n-butyl group), and a heptafluoro-n-propyl group and a nonafluoro-n-butyl group are particularly preferred. In particular, Rf preferably represents a perfluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms.
In the general formula (3), n represents an integer of 1 or more, preferably an integer of from 1 to 4, and particularly preferably an integer of 1 or 2. As a combination of n and Rf, Rf more preferably represents a heptafluoro-n-propyl group or a nonafluoro-n-butyl group in the case of n=1, and Rf more preferably represents a nonafluoro-n-butyl group in the case of n=2.
In the general formula (3), one of X1 and X2 represents a hydrogen atom, and the other thereof represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M, wherein M represents a cation. Preferred examples of the cation represented by M include an alkali metal cation (such as a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion), an alkaline earth metal ion (such as a barium ion and a calcium ion) and an ammonium ion. Among these, a lithium ion, a sodium ion, a potassium ion and an ammonium ion are preferred. Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group. Examples of the substituent therefor include those described for R. In the case where Lb represents an alkylene group, it preferably has a carbon number or 2 or less and preferably unsubstituted, and it is more preferably a methylene group. Lb most preferably represents a single bond.
The fluoroalkyl group or the fluoroalkylene group in the invention is particularly preferably a fluoroalkyl group represented by the following general formula (FA1):
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94Laxe2x80x94Rafxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General Formula (FA1)
In the general formula (FA1), La represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyleneoxy group or a divalent group formed with a combination of these groups. The substituent is not limited and is preferably an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom (preferably a chlorine atom), a carboxylate ester group, a carbonamide group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbamoyl group and a phosphate ester group.
La preferably has 8 or less carbon atoms, and more preferably 4 or less carbon atoms. An unsubstituted alkylene group is preferred. Raf represents a perfluoroalkyl group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and preferably a perfluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms. The perfluoroalkylene group herein is a group obtained by substituting all hydrogen atoms of an alkylene group by fluorine atoms. The perfluoroalkylene group may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. W represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or an alkyl group, and preferably a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom.
Raf most preferably represents a perfluoroalkylene group having 4 carbon atoms. In the case where a fluorine compound in the invention is a mixture of compounds having different carbon numbers of Raf, it is preferred that the proportion of the compound having a carbon number of Raf of 4 (C4 compound) is larger.
The proportion of the C4 compound in the mixture is preferably 20% or more, more preferably 50% or more, further preferably 80% or more, and particularly preferably 90% or more. The reason thereof is that the solubility in water is deteriorated in the case where a compound having a group represented by Raf having 6 or more carbon atoms is contained in a large amount, and thus the proportion of C6 or more compounds is preferably small, whereas the effect of decreasing the static surface tension is small in comparison to the C4 compound in the case where a compound having a group represented by Raf having 3 or less carbon atoms is contained in a large amount, and thus the proportion of C3 or less compounds is preferably small.
The anionic hydrophilic group is an acidic group having pKa of 7 or less and an alkali metal salt or an ammonium salt thereof. Specific examples thereof include a sulfo group, a carboxyl group, a phosphonic acid group, a carbamoylsulfamoyl group, a sulfamoylsulfamoyl group, an acylsulfamoyl group and salts thereof. Among these, a sulfo group, a carboxyl group, a phosphonic acid group and salts thereof are preferred, and a sulfo group and a salt thereof are more preferred. Examples of a cationic species forming the salt include lithium, sodium, potassium, cesium, ammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium and methylpyridinium, and lithium, sodium, potassium and ammonium are preferred. The nonionic hydrophilic group is preferably a hydroxyl group and a polyalkyleneoxy group, and a polyalkyleneoxy group is preferred.
The polyalkyleneoxy group and the anionic hydrophilic group may be simultaneously present in one molecule, which is a preferred structure in the invention.
It is also effective that both the anionic compound and the nonionic compounds are used in combination, which is particularly preferred in the invention.
Specific examples of the fluoroalkyl group used in the invention include the following group, but the invention is not limited thereto.
Examples include a xe2x80x94C2F5 group, a xe2x80x94C3F7 group, a xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C5F11 group, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C4F8xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C8H16xe2x80x94C4F9 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94C2F5 group, a C4H8xe2x80x94C3F7 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94C5F11 group, a xe2x80x94C8H16xe2x80x94C2F5 group, a xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94C4F8xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94C4F8xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94C4F8xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C8H16xe2x80x94C2F4xe2x80x94H group, a xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94C4F8xe2x80x94CH3 group, a xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94C3F7 group, a xe2x80x94C2H4xe2x80x94C5H11 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94CF(CF3)2 group, a xe2x80x94CH2CF3 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94CH(C2F5)2 group, a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94CH(CF3)2 group and a xe2x80x94C4H8xe2x80x94C(CF3)3 group.
(3) Surfactant Represented by General Formula (A)
A more preferred fluorine compound in the invention is represented by the following general formula (A). 
In the general formula (A), R1 and R2 each independently represents a fluoroalkyl group having 2 or more carbon atoms and 11 or less fluorine atoms, and R3 and R4each independently represents a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group.
Specific examples of the fluoroalkyl group represented by R1 and R2 include those exemplified in the foregoing, and preferred examples thereof include structures represented by the general formula (1). Preferred structure among these is also the same as those described for the fluoroalkyl group in the foregoing.
The substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group represented by R3 and R4 may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. The substituent is not limited and is preferably an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom (preferably a chlorine atom), a carboxylate ester group, a carbonamide group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbamoyl group and a phosphate ester group.
One of A and B represents a hydrogen atom, and the other thereof represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M, wherein M represents a cation. Preferred examples of the cation represented by M include an alkali metal cation (such as a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion), an alkaline earth metal ion (such as a barium ion and a calcium ion) and an ammonium ion. Among these, a lithium ion, a sodium ion, a potassium ion and an ammonium ion are preferred, and a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion are more preferred, which can be appropriately selected depending on the total number of carbon atoms, the substituents and the extent of branch of the alkyl group of the compound represented by the general formula (A). In the case where the total carbon number of R1, R2, R3 and R4 is 16 or more, the use of a lithium ion is excellent from the standpoint of improvements of both the solubility (particularly in water) and the antistatic function or the coating uniformity.
Lb represents a single bond or a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group. Examples of the substituent therefor include those described for R3. In the case where Lb represents an alkylene group, it preferably has a carbon number or 2 or less and preferably unsubstituted, and it is more preferably a methylene group. Lb most preferably represents a methylene group or a single bond.
In the compound represented by the general formula (1), it is preferred that the foregoing preferred embodiments are combined.
(4) Surfactant Represented by General Formula (B)
In the surfactant represented by the general formula (A), a surfactant represented by the following general formula (B) is particularly preferred. 
In the general formula (B), R1 and R2 each independently represents a fluoroalkyl group represented by the following general formula (1)xe2x80x2.
xe2x80x94Laxe2x80x94Rafxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)xe2x80x2
In the general formula (1)xe2x80x2, La represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkylene group, a substituted or unsubstituted alkyleneoxy group or a divalent group formed with a combination of these groups. The substituent is not limited and is preferably an alkenyl group, an aryl group, an alkoxy group, a halogen atom (preferably a chlorine atom), a carboxylate ester group, a carbonamide group, a carbamoyl group, an oxycarbamoyl group and a phosphate ester group.
La preferably has 8 or less carbon atoms, and more preferably 4 or less carbon atoms. An unsubstituted alkylene group is preferred. Raf represents a perfluoroalkylene group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms, and preferably a perfluoroalkyl group having from 2 to 4 carbon atoms. The perfluoroalkylene group herein is a group obtained by substituting all hydrogen atoms of an alkylene group by fluorine atoms. The perfluoroalkylene group may be linear or branched, or may have a cyclic structure. W represents a hydrogen atom, a fluorine atom or an alkyl group, and preferably a hydrogen atom or a fluorine atom.
In the general formula (B), X represents xe2x80x94Lbxe2x80x94SO3M, and Lb represents a methylene group or a single bond. M represents a cation. Preferred examples of a cation represented by M include an alkali metal ion (such as a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion), an alkaline earth metal ion (such as a barium ion and a calcium ion) and an ammonium ion. Among these, a lithium ion, a sodium ion, a potassium ion and an ammonium ion are preferred.
Specific examples of the fluorine compound of the invention will be described below, but the invention is not limited to the specific examples.
In the structural expressions of the following specific examples, the alkyl groups and the perfluoroalkyl groups are those having linear structures unless otherwise indicated. 
The fluorine compound represented by the general formula (A) and (B) can be conveniently synthesized by combining an ordinary esterification reaction and an ordinary sulfonation reaction.
The surfactant of type 1 described in the foregoing can be conveniently synthesized, for example, by combining an ordinary esterification reaction and an ordinary sulfonation reaction.
The surfactant of type 1 may be used solely, or two or more of them may be used in combination.
The surfactant of type 1 may be added to an arbitrary layer in the photosensitive material. Examples of the layer, to which it is added, include a photosensitive layer (emulsion layer), an intermediate layer, a surface protective layer, a back layer and a back surface protective layer. Among these, it is preferably used in the outermost layer, such as a surface protective layer and a back surface protective layer. The using amount of the surfactant of type 1 in each of the front surface and the back surface is preferably in a range of from 0.01 to 200 mg/m2, more preferably from 0.05 to 50 mg/m2, and further preferably from 0.1 to 30 mg/m2.
In the case where the surfactant is coated in the invention, an aqueous coating composition containing the surfactant may contain only the surfactant of the invention and water, or may appropriately contain other components depending on purpose.
1-2. Surfactant of Type 2
The surfactant of type 2 used in the invention is represented by the following general formula (2). 
wherein R31 represents an alkyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms or an alkenyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms; R32 may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having from 7 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms; 11 represents an integer of from 1 to 10; m1 represents an integer of from 0 to 30; n1 represents an integer of from 0 to 4; e represents an integer of 0 or 1; Z31 represents OSO3M or SO3M; and M represents a cation.
In the general formula (2), R31 represents an alkyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms or an alkenyl group having from 6 to 25 carbon atoms. The carbon number of R31 is preferably 6 to 22, preferably from 6 to 20, and particularly preferably from 8 to 18. The alkyl group and the alkenyl group are preferably a linear alkyl group and a linear alkenyl group, respectively, while they may have a cyclic structure. The alkyl group and the alkenyl group are preferably an unsubstituted alkyl group and an unsubstituted alkenyl group, while they may have a substituent. The linear alkyl group and the linear alkenyl group may have a branch. The position of the double bond in the alkenyl group is not particularly limited. The alkyl group is preferred in comparison to the alkenyl group.
In the general formula (2), R32 may be the same or different and each represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group having from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, an aralkyl group having from 7 to 20 carbon atoms or an aryl group having from 6 to 18 carbon atoms. The alkyl group and the alkenyl group preferably have a carbon number of from 1 to 8, more preferably from 1 to 6, and particularly preferably from 1 to 4. The aralkyl group preferably has a carbon number of from 7 to 13, and particularly preferably from 7 to 10. The aryl group preferably has a carbon number of from 6 to 12, and particularly preferably from 6 to 10.
In the general formula (2), the groups represented by R32 may be combined with each other to form a cyclic structure. The group represented by R32 may further have a substituent, and preferred examples of the substituent will be shown below.
Preferred examples of the substituent include a halogen atom (such as a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom and a bromine atom), an alkyl group (such as methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, n-propyl and t-butyl), an alkenyl group (such as allyl and 2-butenyl), an alkynyl group (such as propargyl), an aralkyl group (such as benzyl), an aryl group (such as phenyl and naphthyl), a hydroxyl group, an alkoxy group (such as methoxy, ethoxy, butoxy and ethoxyethoxy) and an aryloxy group (such as phenoxy and 2-naphthyloxy).
R32 preferably represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 8 carbon atoms, more preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, further preferably a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms, and particularly preferably a hydrogen atom, a methyl group or a hydroxymethyl group.
In the general formula (2), 11 represents an integer of from 1 to 10, preferably from 1 to 8, more preferably from 1 to 6, and particularly preferably 1 to 4.
In the general formula (2), m1 represents an integer of from 0 to 30, preferably from 0 to 25, more preferably from 0 to 20, and particularly preferably from 0 to 15.
In the general formula (2), n1 represents an integer of from 0 to 4, and particularly preferably from 2 to 4.
In the general formula (2), Z31 represents OSO3M or SO3M, and M represents a cation. Preferred examples of the cation represented by M include an alkali metal ion (such as a lithium ion, a sodium ion and a potassium ion), an alkaline earth metal ion (such as a barium ion and a calcium ion) and an ammonium ion. Among these, a lithium ion, a sodium ion, a potassium ion and an ammonium ion are particularly preferred.
In the general formula (2), e represents an integer of 0 or 1.
Specific examples of the compound represented by the general formula (2) will be shown below, but the invention is not limited to the specific examples.
The compound represented by the general formula (2) can be synthesized by a known method as described, for example, in JP-A No. 2001-3263, xe2x80x9cJ. Amer. Chem. Soc.xe2x80x9d, vol. 65, p. 2196 (1943), xe2x80x9cJ. Phys. Chem.xe2x80x9d, vol. 90, p. 2413 (1986), xe2x80x9cJ. Dispersion Sci. and Tech.xe2x80x9d, vol. 4, p. 361 (1983) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,087.
In the invention, the surfactant of type 2 may be used solely, or two or more of them may be used in combination. The surfactant of type 2 may be added to an arbitrary layer in the photosensitive material. Examples of the layer, to which it is added, include a photosensitive layer (emulsion layer), an intermediate layer, a surface protective layer, a back layer and a back surface protective layer, and among these, it is particularly preferably used in a surface protective layer or a back surface protective layer. The using amount of the surfactant of type 2 in each of the front surface and the back surface of the photosensitive material is preferably in a range of from 0.1 to 300 mg/m2, more preferably from 1 to 200 mg/m2, and further preferably from 5 to 100 mg/m2.
In the invention, a ratio of a fluorescent X-ray intensity of fluorine to a fluorescent X-ray intensity of carbon (F/C) on at least one of the front surface and the back surface of the silver halide photosensitive material is preferably from 0.01 to 10, and more preferably from 0.01 to 3.
1-3. Other Surfactants
The silver halide photosensitive material of the invention may contain at least one particular surfactant containing from 20 to 80% by weight of an oxyalkylene part (hereinafter, referred to as type 3) depending on necessity.
The surfactant of type 3 is particularly preferably a compound (a nonionic surfactant) represented by the following general formula (4).
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(Axe2x80x94(B)nxe2x80x94R)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83General Formula (4)
In the general formula (4), m represents an integer of 1 or 2; n represents an integer of from 1 to 60; R represents a hydrogen atom or a linear or branched alkyl group having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms (such as a methyl group, an ethyl group, a hydroxyethyl group and an isopropyl group); Rxe2x80x2 represents a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group having from 1 to 30 carbon atoms, an alkenyl group or an aryl group; A represents xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94N(R1)xe2x80x94; R1 represents a hydrogen atom or a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group; and B represents an oxyalkylene group (such as an oxyethylene group, an oxypropylene group, an oxyhydroxypropylene group and an oxybutylene group), and preferably represents an oxyethylene group or an oxyhydroxypropylene group.
In the group represented by Rxe2x80x2 in the general formula (4), a hydrogen atom in the alkyl group may be substituted with a fluorine atom.
Specific examples of the surfactant represented by the general formula (4) will be shown below, but the invention is not limited to the specific examples.
P-1 C8H17O(CH2CH2O)7H
P-2 C12H25O(CH2CH2O)10H
P-3 C16H33O(CH2CH2O)15H
P-4 C15H31O(CH2CH(OH)CH2O)2(CH2CH2O)7H
P-5 C18H37O(CH2CH2O)2(CH2CH(OH)CH2O)2(CH2CH2O)4H
P-6 C11H23COO(CH2CH2O)8H
P-7 C15H31COO(CH2CH2O)13H
P-8 C16H33COO(CH2CH2O)15H
P-9 C18H35COO(CH2CH2O)15H
P-10 C12H25S(CH2CH2O)15H
P-11 C8H17SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)10H
P-12 C10H21SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)13H
P-13 C12H25SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)15H
P-14 C4F9CH2CH2O(CH2CH2O)7H
P-15 C6F13CH2CH2O(CH2CH2O)10H
P-16 C8F17CH2CH2O(CH2CH2O)20H
P-17 C8F17SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)10H
P-18 C10F21SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)13H
P-19 C12F25SO2N(C3H7)(CH2CH2O)15H 
2. Silver Halide Emulsion
The silver halide emulsion used in the invention will be described below.
(1) Halogen Composition
The photosensitive silver halide particles may be silver chloride, silver bromochloride, silver bromide, silver bromoiodide or silver bromochloroiodide, and from the standpoint of the expedited processing as described in the foregoing, the iodine amount in average contained in the photosensitive silver halide particles is from 0 to 0.45% by mole. The iodine amount in average is preferably from 0.05 to 0.40% by mole, and more preferably from 0.10 to 0.30% by mole. The term xe2x80x9caveragexe2x80x9d of the iodine amount contained in the photosensitive silver halide particles means an average value of the iodine contents obtained from the halogen compositions of the respective photosensitive silver halide particles. The distribution of the halogen composition inside the particles of the photosensitive silver halide may be uniform, or in alternative, the halogen composition may be stepwise changed or continuously changed. As the photosensitive silver halide particles, photosensitive silver halide particles having a core/shell structure may be used.
(2) Shape, Size, and Formation Method of Photosensitive Silver Halide Particles
Preferred examples of the photosensitive silver halide particles include particles of the so-called halogen conversion type (conversion type particles) as described in British Patent No. 635,841 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,318. The halogen conversion is generally carried out by adding a halogen aqueous solution having a smaller solubility product constant with silver than the halogen composition on the particle surface before the halogen conversion. For example, an aqueous solution of a potassium bromide and/or potassium iodide is added to silver chloride or silver bromochloride tabular particles, or an aqueous solution of potassium iodide is added to silver bromide or silver bromoiodide tabular particles, so as to carry out the conversion. The concentration of the aqueous solutions is preferably as small as possible, and it is preferably 30% or less, and more preferably 10% or less. It is preferred that the conversion halogen solution is added at a rate of 1% by mole per minute per 1 mole of the silver halide before the halogen conversion. A part or the whole of a sensitizing dye and/or a silver halide adsorbing substance may be present on the halogen conversion, and silver halide fine particles of silver bromide, silver bromoiodide or silver iodide may be added instead of the conversion halogen aqueous solution. The size of the fine particles is generally 0.2 xcexcm or less, preferably 0.1 xcexcm or less, and particularly preferably 0.05 xcexcm or less. The halogen conversion method that can be used in the invention is not limited to the foregoing method, and various methods may be used in combination depending on purposes.
The formation method of the photosensitive silver halide particles have been well known in the art, and they can be prepared in a method described, for example, in JP-A No. 2-68539, U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,458and xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosurexe2x80x9d, No. 17029, June of 1978.
(4) Chemical Sensitization Method
As the chemical sensitization method, those disclosed in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 10, right upper column, line 13 to left lower column, line 16, and JP-A Nos. 5-313282 and6-110144 may be used.
As the method for chemical sensitization of the silver halide emulsion, specifically, those known methods in the presence of a silver halide absorbing substance, as a sulfur sensitization method, a selenium sensitization method, a reduction sensitization method and a gold sensitization method, may be used solely or in combination.
The gold sensitization method is a representative example of a noble metal sensitization method and mainly uses a gold complex salt. Other noble metal than gold, such as platinum, palladium and iridium, may be contained without any problem. Specific examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,448,060 and British Patent No. 618,061.
Examples of the sulfur sensitizing agent include, in addition to a sulfur compound contained in gelatin, various sulfur compounds, such as a thiosulfate, a thiourea compound, a thiazole compound and a rhodanine compound. Specific examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,574,944, 2,278,947, 2,410,689, 2,728,668, 5,501,313 and 8,656,955. Examples of the selenium sensitizing agent are disclosed in JP-A No. 6-110144.
The combination use of the sulfur sensitization by a thiosulfate with the selenium sensitization and the gold sensitization is useful. Examples of the reduction sensitizing agent include a stannous salt, an amine compound, formaminedisulfinic acid and a silane compound.
(5) Fog Preventing Agent and Stabilizing Agent
Examples of a fog preventing agent and a stabilizing agent that can be used in the invention include those disclosed in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 10, left lower column, line 17 to page 11, left upper column, line 7 and page 3, left lower column, line 2 to page 4, left lower column.
Specifically, those compounds that have been known as a fog preventing agent and a stabilizing agent may be added, examples of which include an azole compound (such as a benzothiazolium salt, a nitroimidazole compound, a nitrobenzimidazole compound, a chlorobenzimidazole compound, chromobenzimidazole compound, a nitroindazole compound, a benzotriazole compound and an aminotriazole compound); a mercapto compound (such as a mercaptothiazole compound, a mercaptobenzthiazole compound, a mercaptobenzimidazole compound, a mercaptothiadiazole compound, a mercaptotetrazole compound, a mercaptopyrimidine compound and a mercaptotriazine compound); a thioketo compound, such as oxadrinthione; an azaindene compound (such as a triazaindene compound, a tetrazaindene compound (particularly, 4-hydroxy-substituted (1,3,3a,7)tetrazaindene) and a pentazaindene compound); benzenethiosulfonic acid; benzenesulfinic acid and benzenesulfonic acid amide.
In particular, nitrone and a derivative thereof disclosed in JP-A Nos. 60-76743 and 60-87322, a mercapto composed disclosed in JP-A No. 60-80839, and a heterocyclic compound and a complex salt of a heterocyclic compound with an acid (such as a 1-phenyl-5-mercaptotetrazole compound) disclosed in JP-A No. 57-164735 are preferably used.
Furthermore, a purine compound, a nucleic acid compound, polymer compounds disclosed in JP-B No. 61-36213 and JP-A No. 59-90844 may also be used. Among these, an azaindene compound, a purine compound and a nucleic acid compound are preferably used. The addition amount of the compound is generally from 0.5 to 5.0 mmole, and preferably from 0.5 to 3.0 mmole, per mole of silver halide.
(6) Tone Improving Agent
Examples of a tone improving agent that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 62-276539, page 2, left lower column, line 7 to page 10, left lower column, line 20, and JP-A No. 3-94249, page 6, left lower column, line 15 to page 11, right upper column, line 19.
Specifically, assuming that the hiding power of the silver halide photographic emulsion layer is 60 or more, it is possible that a dye having a maximum absorption wavelength in a range of from 520 to 560 nm and a dye having a maximum absorption wavelength in a range of from 570 to 700 nm are added in the silver halide photographic emulsion layer and/or the other layers to such an amount that an increment of optical density in transmission density of the unexposed part after the developing process due to the presence of the dye is 0.03 or less.
Examples of an emulsion that provide a hiding power of the silver halide photographic emulsion layer of 60 or more include a tabular emulsion and a fine particle emulsion. In particular, a large effect can be obtained in tone improvement in the case where the silver halide photographic emulsion is constituted with tabular silver halide emulsion particles having a particle thickness of 0.4 xcexcm or less, or in the case where such a mixed emulsion is used that contains a high iodine content surface photosensitive emulsion and an emulsion containing fine particles internally fogged.
Examples of dyes that can be used for improving tone in the invention include a combination of a dye having a maximum absorption wavelength in a range of from 520 to 560 nm, preferably from 530 to 555 nm, and a dye having a maximum absorption wavelength in a range of from 570 to 700 nm, preferably from 580 to 650 nm. The maximum absorption wavelength herein means a maximum absorption wavelength of a dye that is in a state where the dye is contained in the photosensitive material.
Examples of the dye used in the invention include those having the prescribed maximum absorption wavelength selected from an anthraquinone dye, an azo dye, an azomethine dye, an indoaniline dye, an oxonole dye, a carbocyanine dye, a styryl dye and a triphenylmethane dye. Preferred examples thereof are selected from an anthraquinone dye, an azo dye, an azomethine dye and an indoaniline dye under consideration of stability to development processing, light fastness, and influence on photographic performance, such as desensitization, fogging and stain. Preferred compounds are described in JP-A No. 62-276539, page 3, left upper column, line 5 to page 9, left upper column, line 9.
The dye can be dispersed in an emulsion layer and other hydrophilic colloid layers (such as an intermediate layer, a protective layer, an antihalation layer and a filter layer) by various kinds of known methods, which are specifically described in JP-A No. 62-276539, page 9, left upper column, line 14 to page 10, left lower column, line 20.
(7) Spectral Sensitizing Dye
Examples of a spectral sensitizing dye that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 4, right lower column, line 4 to page 8, right lower column.
Specific examples thereof include a cyanine dye, a merocyanine dye, a complex cyanine dye, a complex merocyanine dye, a holopolananine dye, a styryl dye, a hemicyanine dye, an oxonole dye and a hemioxonole dye.
Examples of useful sensitizing dyes used in the invention include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,522,052, 3,617,197, 3,713,828, 3,615,643, 3,615,632, 3,617,239, 3,628,964, 3,703,377, 3,666,480, 3,667,960, 3,679,428, 3,672,897, 3,769,026, 3,556,800, 3,615,613, 3,613,638, 3,615,635, 3,705,809, 3,632,349, 3,677,765, 3,770,449, 3,770,440, 3,769,025, 3,745,014, 3,713,826, 3,567,458, 3,625,698, 2,526,632 and 2,503,776, JP-A No. 48-76525 and Belgian Patent No. 691,807. The addition amount of the sensitizing dye is generally 0.5 mmole or more and less than 4 mmole, and preferably 0.5 mmole or more and less than 1.5 mmole, per 1 mole of silver halide.
Specific examples of the sensitizing dye include compounds II-1 to II-47 disclosed in JP-A No. 2-68539, pages 5 to 8.
(8) Antistatic Agent
Surfactants described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 11, left upper column, line 14 to page 12, left upper column, line 9 may be used in the invention as a coating assistant, an antistatic agent or a charge controlling agent.
Specific examples of the surfactant used for these purposes include a nonionic surfactant, such as saponin (steroid series), an alkyleneoxide derivative (e.g., polyethylene glycol, a polyethylene glycol/polypropylene glycol condensate, a polyethylene glycol alkyl ether or polyethylene glycol alkylaryl ether and a polyethyleneoxide compound of silicone) and an alkyl ester of sugar; an anionic surfactant, such as an alkyl sulfonate salt, an alkyl benzenesulfonate salt, an alkyl naphthalenesulfonate salt, an alkyl sulfate ester, an N-acyl-N-alkyltaurine compound, a sulfosuccinate ester and a sulfoalkylpolyoxyethylene alkylphenyl ether; an amphoteric surfactant, such as an alkylbetaine compound and an alkylsulfobetaine compound; and a cationic surfactant, such as an aliphatic or aromatic quaternary ammonium salt, a pyridinium salt and an imidazolium salt.
Among these, anionic surfactants including saponin, sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, sodium di-2-ethylhexyl-xcex1-sulfosuccinate, sodium p-octylphenoxyethoxyethanesulfonate, sodium dodecylsulfate, sodium triisopropylnaphthalenesulfonate and sodium N-methyloleyltaurine; cationic surfactants including dodecyltrimethylammonium chloride, N-oleyl-Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-trimethylammoniodiaminopropane bromide and dodecylpyridinium chloride; betaine surfactants including N-dodecyl-N,N-dimethylcarboxybetaine and N-oleyl-N,N-dimethylsulfobutylbetaine; and nonionic surfactants including polyoxyethylene cetyl ether (average polymerization degree n=10), polyoxyethylene p-nonylphenol ether (n=25) and bis(1-polyoxyethylene-oxy-2,4-di-t-pentylphenyl)ethane (n=15) are particularly preferably used.
Nonionic surfactants, alkali metal nitrates, electroconductive tin oxide, zinc oxide and vanadium pentaoxide or a complex oxide thereof doped with antimony described in JP-A Nos. 60-80848, 61-112144, 62-172343 and 62-173459 can be preferably used as an antistatic agent.
(9) Matting Agent, Lubricating Agent and Plasticizer
Examples of a matting agent, a lubricating agent and a plasticizer that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 12, left upper column, line 10to right upper column, line 10, and page 14, left lower column, line 10 to right lower column line 1.
Specifically, fine particles of a homopolymer of polymethyl methacrylate, a copolymer of methyl methacrylate and meth acrylic acid, an organic compound, such as starch, and an inorganic compound, such as silica, titanium dioxide, sulfate and strontium barium, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,101, 2,701,245, 4,142,894 and 4,396,706 can be used. The particle size thereof is generally from 1.0 to 10 xcexcm, and particularly preferably from 2 to 5 xcexcm.
The surface layer of the photosensitive material of the invention may contain, as a lubricating agent, silicone compounds described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,489,576 and 4,047,958 and colloidal silica described in JP-B No. 56-23139, and in addition, paraffin wax, a higher fatty acid ester and a starch derivative.
The hydrophilic colloid layers of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention may contain, as a plasticizer, a polyol compound, such as trimethylolpropane, pentanediol, butanediol, ethylene glycol and glycerin. The emulsion layer of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention may contain a plasticizer, such as a polymer and an emulsified product, for improving pressure characteristics.
For example, a method using a heterocyclic compound is described in British Patent No. 738,618, a method using an alkyl phthalate is described in British Patent No. 738,637, a method using an alkyl ester is described in British Patent No. 738,639, a method using a polyhydric alcohol is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,404, a method using carboxyalkylcellulose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,060, a method using paraffin and a carboxylate is described in JP-A No. 49-5017, and a method using an alkyl acrylate and an organic acid is described in JP-B No. 53-28086, which can be used in the invention.
(10) Hydrophilic Colloid
The use of gelatin is advantageous as a binder or a protective colloid that can be used in the emulsion layer, the intermediate layer and the surface protective layer of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention, and other hydrophilic colloids may be used.
Examples of the hydrophilic colloid that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 12, right upper column, line 11 to left lower column, line 16.
For example, protein, such as a gelatin derivative, a graft polymer of gelatin with another polymer albumin and casein; a cellulose derivative, such as hydroxyethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose and cellulose sulfate ester; a sugar derivative, such as sodium alginate, dextran and a starch derivative; and various kinds of synthetic hydrophilic polymer substances including a homopolymer and a copolymer, such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl partially acetal, poly-N-vinylpyrrolidone, polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, polyacrylamide, polyvinylimidazole and polyvinylpyrazole.
As the gelatin, acid-treated gelatin and enzyme-treated gelatin can be used in addition to lime-treated gelatin, and a hydrolysate and an enzymatic decomposition product of gelatin can also be used.
Among these, it is preferred that dextran or polyacrylamide having an average molecular weight of 100, 000 or less is used in combination with gelatin. Methods described in JP-A Nos. 63-68887 and 63-149641 are effective in the invention.
(11) Film Hardener
The photographic emulsions and the nonphotosensitive hydrophilic colloids used in the invention may contain an inorganic or organic film hardener. Examples of the film hardener that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 12, left lower column, line 17 to page 13, right upper column, line 6.
Specific examples thereof include a chromium salt (such as chrome alum and chromium acetate), an aldehyde compound (such as formaldehyde, glyoxal and glutaraldehyde), an N-methylol compound (such as dimethylol urea and methylol dimethylhydantoin), a dioxane derivative (such as 2,3-dihydroxydioxane), an active vinyl compound (such as 1,3,5-triacryloyl-hexahydro-s-triazine, bis(vinylsulfonyl)methyl ether and N,Nxe2x80x2-methylenebis(xcex2-(vinylsulfonyl)propyonamide), an active halogen compound (such as 2,4-dichloro-6-hydroxy-s-triazine), a mucohalogen acid (such as mucochloric acid and mucophenoxychloric acid), an isoxazole compound, dialdehyde starch and 2-chloro-6-hydroxytriazinyl gelatin, which can be used solely or in combination of them. Among these, active vinyl compounds described in JP-A Nos. 53-41221, 53-57257, 59-162546 and 60-80846, and active halogen compounds described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,287 are preferred.
A polymer film hardener can also be effectively utilized in the invention. Examples of the polymer film hardener include a polymer having an aldehyde group, such as dialdehyde starch, polyacrolein and an acrolein copolymer described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,029, a polymer having an epoxy group described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,878, a polymer having a dichlorotriazine group described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,362,827 and xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosurexe2x80x9d, No. 17333 (1978), a polymer having an active ester group described in JP-A No. 56-66841, and a polymer having an active vinyl group or a group to be a precursor thereof described in JP-A No. 56-142524, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,407, JP-A No. 54-65033 and xe2x80x9cResearch Disclosurexe2x80x9d, No. 16725 (1978). Among these, the polymer having an active vinyl group or a group to be a precursor thereof is preferred, and a polymer having an active vinyl group or a group to be a precursor thereof connected to a main chain through a long spacer is particularly preferred.
The hydrophilic colloid layers in the silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention are preferably hardened with the film hardener to have a swelling ratio in water of 300% or less, and particularly 230% or less.
(12) Support
Examples of a support used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-68539, page 13, right upper column, lines 7 to 20. Specifically, a polyethylene terephthalate film and a cellulose triacetate film are preferred.
In order to improve the adhesion strength between the support and the hydrophilic colloid layer, it is preferred that the surface thereof is subjected to a corona discharge treatment, a glow discharge treatment or an ultraviolet ray irradiation treatment, or in alternative, an underlayer formed, for example, with a styrene-butadiene latex or a vinylidene chloride latex, on which a gelatin layer may be further provided.
An under layer formed by using an organic solvent containing a polyethylene swelling agent and gelatin may be provided. These underlayers can be further improved in adhesion strength to the hydrophilic colloid layer by adding a surface treatment.
(13) Crossover Cut Method
It has been well known in this field of art that crossover light largely deteriorates the sharpness. As a method for decreasing crossover light of a photographic photosensitive material to 12% or less, U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,429 and JP-A No. 61-116354 disclose a method of absorbing light having a wavelength that agrees with the light emission wavelength of an X-ray fluorescent screen by using a sensitizing colorant or a dye.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,150 discloses such a technique that a dye in the form of a fine crystalline dispersion is provided between a support and an emulsion layer to decrease crossover light to 10% or less. JP-A No. 63-305345 discloses such a technique that an anionic dye is fixed to a particular layer by using a cationic polymer latex, and JP-A No. 1-166031 discloses such a technique that a fixing layer for a dye is used as an underlayer. While all the methods may be used in the invention, a colored layer with a dye is preferably an underlayer, and it is preferred that the dye is fixed by the method described in JP-A No. 1-166031, particularly the dye in the form of a fine crystalline dispersion described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,150 is fixed to an underlayer. These methods may be used in appropriate combination in the invention.
Examples of the dye that can be preferably used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 2-264944, page 4, left lower column to page 9, right upper column.
As a mordant layer, those described in JP-A No. 2-264944, page 9, right lower column to page 14, right upper column can be used.
(14) Polyhydroxybenzene Compound
Examples of a polyhydroxybenzene compound that can be used in the invention include those described in JP-A No. 3-39948, page 11, left upper column to page 12, left lower column and EP-A No. 452,772A.
Specific examples thereof include the compound represented by the general formula (III) described in JP-A No. 8-39948, page 11, left upper column and the specific examples thereof, i.e., the compounds (III)-1 to (III)-25 described in the same publication, page 11, left lower column to page 12, left lower column.
The addition amount of the polyhydroxybenzene compound may be less than 5xc3x9710xe2x88x921 mole per mole of silver halide, and preferably from 1xc3x9710xe2x88x921 to 5xc3x9710xe2x88x923 mole per mole of silver halide.
The silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention contains a support having thereon a silver halide emulsion layer (photosensitive layer) containing photosensitive silver halide particles with at least one nonphotosensitive hydrophilic colloid layer, for example, an intermediate layer, a surface protective layer, a back layer, a back surface protective layer, an antihalation layer and a filter layer. Other matters used herein, such as an emulsion sensitization method and various kinds of additives, are not particularly limited, and for example, those described in JP-A No. 2-68539 may be preferably used.
(15) Surface Protective Layer and Back Surface Protective Layer
The surface protective layer and the back surface protective layer in the invention contain various kinds of compounds using a hydrophilic colloid, such as gelatin, as a binder. In the case where the major component of the layer is gelatin, an antiseptic agent is necessary. The layer preferably contains a matting agent, a lubricating agent, a plasticizer, an anti static agent, a surfactant, a film hardener, a thickner, a dye, an electroconductive substance and the like depending on necessity.
(16) Surface Electric Resistance
The silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the present invention may contact various materials on demands. When the silver halide photographic photosensitive material contacts materials the electric potential thereof is different from the electric potential of the silver halide photographic photosensitive material, the film of the present invention is charged with electricity after a certain time passed. Then when the film is peeled, discharge occurs and thus invites defects called static fogging. Therefore, in to prevent such defects, it is preferable to introduce means, for example, forming an electric charge preventing layer, or providing a means for leaking electricity. As an index of tendency of the static fogging, a surface electric resistance is preferably available.
The surface electric resistance of the present invention is preferably from 1010xcexa9 to 1015xcexa9, more preferably from 1010.5xcexa9 to 1014.5xcexa9, and most preferably from 1011.0xcexa9 to 1014xcexa9.
(17) Developing Method
As a developing method for the silver halide photographic photosensitive material of the invention, those described in JP-A No. 2-103037, page 16, right upper column, line 7 to page 19, left lower column, line 15 and JP-A No. 2-115837, page 3, right lower column, line 5 to page 6, right upper column, line 10 can be employed, and in particular, those described in JP-A No. 2000-112078, page 34, left column, line 42 to page 35, left column, line 2 can be employed.